rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ZAVAZggg/Angels
Species Info The Lux are some of the most advanced programs in the entire DVS, equaled in might and skill only by the shadowy and destructive Nox of Erebus. Often appearing as beings made of pure energy, light, or even incomprehensible geometry, these cosmic guardians are, as set by the code that constitutes their being, biologically immortal creatures of nigh unparalleled intellect and ethereal beauty. Very similar in nature to most depictions of angels found in various orthodox and non-orthodox religions, as well as the spirits and ghosts of other belief systems, Luxian bodies are composed entirely of what appears to be ethereal light or some kind of highly luminous energy. They are, depending upon the individual programs rank in the simulations permission list, capable of manipulating space, matter, and energy simply by tweaking the base code that makes up the virtual world around them. An act that requires as little thought or effort for them than breathing does for us. In addition to this, every Lux has the capability of changing their own physical appearance simply by altering some of their own numerical values, thus letting them take an almost infinite amount of "physical" forms. The Lux also have their own hyper-advanced civilization based in the "higher" plane of Caeleste, which sits directly above the universe itself. It is the only other realm besides Erebus that lies closest to the Code Wall, the ever shifting three-dimensional barrier of abstract code that isolates the simulation from the rest of Isaac's computer. {Click here for an example of written Luxian text} History The Lux, or Luxians as they are also known, were inserted into the main DVS code a few minutes after it was first written, along with their home plane of Caeleste. Meaning that they are some of the oldest beings in existence other than the Architect themselves, as even the Luxians archenemies the Nox were introduced into the programs code years, in simulation time anyway, later. Besides that not much else is known about their earliest history, save for what they've deigned to share with lesser programs during the rare times they've encountered one another. Which, admittedly, isn't very much. So far it has been revealed that they played a major part in helping to stabilize the base code that makes up the virtual universe, thus contributing greatly towards its shift into a less chaotic state many billions of years later. But other than that, they've been rather tight lipped on the rest of their past. Perhaps it was to maintain their secrecy. Or maybe it was simply because there weren't many events happening at the time worth discussing. Either way, the majority of Luxian history still remains unknown to lesser programs. And will seemingly stay that way until further notice. Powers & Abilities {Please not that, depending on the programs specific rank on the simulations permissions list, some of these power applications do not apply} Effectively the simulations version of an antivirus program, the Lux have certain powers/abilities in and over the world around them thanks both to their in depth knowledge of the code and how it functions, as well as their individual ranks/statuses on the simulations permission list itself. These powers and abilities include, but are not strictly limited to... *Spatial Manipulation. *Biological Immortality. *Matter Manipulation. *Energy Manipulation. *Shapeshifting, and possibly Omnifarious. Category:Blog posts